1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a dispenser for dispensing a chemical product, and more particularly to a dispenser that utilizes the container holding the chemical to be dispensed as both a container and shroud or cover.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In janitorial settings which require a significant amount and number of specialized cleaning solutions, the liquid cleaning products are purchased on a concentrated basis, and then are diluted to the proper strength at the site where they will be used. This type of general system is employed by a wide variety of users, e.g., hotels, hospitals, restaurants, etc. Several dispensing systems have been developed for mixing and diluting the concentrated cleaning products. The dispensers usually feature at least some of the following components: a container for the concentrated cleaning product, a housing or cover, a method to dilute the concentrate, and a water supply line.
An aspirator is employed with many dispensing systems to withdraw the concentrated cleaning solution from its container. A water supply line is connected to the aspirator which is located outside of the storage container in a variety of places. In order to provide a more pleasing appearance, the aspirator and concentrate container are covered by a shroud or cover. The cover hides from view the container and aspirator. One would typically only see the water line input and the chemical solution output line. The cover or shroud would hide the rest from view and provide an aesthetically pleasing appearance. Providing an inexpensive dispenser to the wide variety of users previously mentioned is an important factor. The use of a cover or shroud increases; the costs of the dispenser without adding to its functionality. The present invention addresses the problems associated with the currently available dispensing system and provides for an economic dispenser which utilizes the concentrate container in a dual function.